


Live at Wembley

by Trojie



Series: Trojie's Pornathon Entries 2011 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Community: summerpornathon, Crack, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgana and Uther start reviewing the transcripts of tour footage in order to put together the next live DVD for the band they manage - Knights! Of The Round Table - they find a few sections they need to discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live at Wembley

  
*****EXCERPT BEGINS*****

TRANSCRIPT OF DIALOGUE - TOUR FOOTAGE  
Knights! of the Round Table - Live at Wembley 2011

 _[ED NOTE: We may have to cut this entire section - Uther]_

(SONG - [The Last Time - Rolling Stones](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzZHmHqEE7k))  
 _[ED NOTE: Could be a copyright issue here. Morgana, we have to stop the band playing bloody covers on tour, it's a nightmare for the DVD releases - Uther]_

GWAINE: Now, we're just going to have a quick break while the backstage lads sweep all your knickers off the stage, ladies (INCOHERENT CROWD SCREAMING), and you and me will have a quick chat, yeah? Because I know there have been some rumours floating around and we just want to put them to rest.

PERCIVAL: Lance mate, get out front.

LANCELOT: (muttering)

GWAINE: Knights! of the Round Table would like to CONFIRM the rumours that our fucking gorgeous keyboard player here has proposed to his missus! The lovely Gwen used to be one of our touring backing vocalists - as the obsessive stalkers in the audience will know - and she's now our assistant manager. So this is the last time Lance will be playing with us on this tour. We know you'll all join us in congratulating the lovebirds, right?

(INCOHERENT CROWD SCREAMING)

GWAINE: Isn't romance a beautiful thing?

ARTHUR: Speaking of …

MERLIN: Mmmph!

(GUITAR FEEDBACK. MOMENTARY SILENCE FOLLOWED BY CROWD WHOOPING.)

GWAINE: Ah, yes. Now, there's one other rumour we'd like to get out in the open, and seeing as our guitarist and bass-player have decided to shove it in all of your faces, this is the perfect time. Yes, Arthur and Merlin are dating! And by 'dating' we mean 'sucking face -'

PERCIVAL: All the fucking time.

GWAINE: And doing other things that I'm sure the ladies of ontd_roundtable could speculate on. And I'm sure you're all happy for these two as well -

AUDIENCE MEMBER: (bellowing) HAPPY IN OUR PANTS!

(MORE FEEDBACK, MORE SQUEALING FROM AUDIENCE)

PERCIVAL: Whoa, seriously guys? Onstage?

GWAINE: Phew, it's getting a bit X-rated up here! Save it for the tourbus, lads! … uh, Arthur, your guitar tech is not going to thank you for that ...

PERCIVAL: (laughing) Audience poll - who wants us to put this footage on the DVD extras?

(AUDIENCE CHANTING 'YES')

GWAINE: Alright, alright, maybe we should get this show back on the road with a song? Remember, because we're a band? Not a travelling gay striptease - Merlin, get off your knees, no-one needs to see that -

(AUDIENCE ROARING APPRECIATIVELY)

  
*****EXCERPT ENDS*****   


_[ED NOTE: Can you please try to control the bloody talent in future? This is going to be a PR nightmare. We're definitely going to have to cut the bit with Merlin fellating Arthur's pickups - Uther]_

 _[MANAGER'S NOTE: Clearly you know nothing about modern fans. Or DVD easter-eggs - Morgana]_

***  
 *****EXCERPT BEGINS*****

TRANSCRIPT OF DIALOGUE FROM VIDEO DIARY  
Knights! of the Round Table 2011 Tourbus Video Diaries - Merlin's Diary.

 _[ED NOTE: We_ are _cutting this entire section. Which, given this is the only thing Merlin actually recorded, means his whole video diary - Uther]_

ARTHUR: Your camera's off, right?

MERLIN: Mmm, yeah, promise. Mmmm ...

ARTHUR: Good. So how about you tell me how your first time showing off onstage felt.

MERLIN: … Arthur, fuck.

ARTHUR: Come on, tell me all about it. Did it get you hot?

MERLIN: Fuck, it … Arthur, I -

ARTHUR: Yeah, babe?

MERLIN: -fucking _loved_ it, God, _unnnh, Arthur_ -

ARTHUR: As much as you love _this_? As much as my fingers in you?

MERLIN: … want them _both_ …

ARTHUR: Oh yeah? Tell me, Merlin, tell me about it.

MERLIN: D-don't, I can't -

ARTHUR: Yeah you can, tell me all about how you want me to work you open on stage, on _camera_ , how much you want everyone in the world to see you get fucked by me, how much you _want_ it -

MERLIN: Oh, fuck, Arthur, I'm, I'm gonna - _Arthur-_

(SCRABBLING, A THUD, THE FOOTAGE ABRUPTLY STOPS)

  
*****EXCERPT ENDS*****   


_[MANAGER'S NOTE: … can you_ imagine _what this will do for the DVD sales though, if it leaks onto the Internet that this exists? - Morgana]_

 _[ED NOTE: Morgana, I don't care_ what _you think this will do for DVD sales, there is no way we will get this past the censors - Uther]_

 _[MANAGER'S NOTE: … you might be right. I'll keep it for the archives, though. Just in case. - Morgana]_

***


End file.
